Cry Little Sister
by RagamuffinSundrop
Summary: Why are the Frog brothers such dedicated vampire hunters? Prequel to the original movie.


Cry Little Sister

I do not own the Lost Boys

Her name was Posey and she was beautiful. With her blonde curls and big blue eyes, a more angelic chid could not be found. At first, Edgar and Alan had no use for her. By the time she came along they were too old to play kiddie games and a baby would be of no use to them while they ran the comic book store while their parents slept off the latest acid trip or pot binge. A baby was only good for interupting business and always needing constant attention. Then there was her name Posey, the boys knew they'd been named after the writer Edgar Allan Poe because their parents had met in English Literature while attending what passed for a community college in Santa Carla. Apparently the nano-second they'd attended the school before dropping out to discover themselves and do their own thing hadn't been long enough because they'd spelled Alan's name wrong. The two young men had learned to enjoy the uniqueness of their names or at least to enjoy beating the shit out of anyone who made fun of their names to their faces. To them however, Posey was going too far. Though Edgar had once quietly expressed his relief that their parents hadn't chosen to spell the child's name Poesy to make the homage to the author that much stronger. Still like many things, Posey grew on Edgar.

Edgar couldn't have told anyone the exact day it happened but one day Posey went from being an annoying brat that his parents had pawned off on Alan and himself to a little sister he started to adore. If he had to put a time to it, it started when she'd sit next to him listening attentively staring up at him with those big blue eyes. He read almost every comic they had in the shop to her at least twice. Never the horror comics though, he doesn't want to give her nightmares and truthfully can't stand the horror comics, he's not even sure why his parents insist upon stocking titles like Destroy All Vampires, it's not as if the horror genre sells all that well. He doesn't want to give himself nightmares either, if he's being completely honest in his thoughts. The comics were too dark and almost too real, Edgar thought to himself but it wasn't as if vampires actually existed.

Posey was ten when the accident happened. At least calling it an accident made it easier to deal with in Edgar's mind. Posey had been in the store with only her parents that night. She'd snuck away from them to explore the boardwalk. It took the brothers coming home for the night and noticing that Posey was not with her parents before anyone realized she was missing and notiied the authorities. Missing posters were placed everywhere and the Frogs searched for days but nothing was ever found of Posey except for one small shoe at the edge of the ocean.

Three years after Posey disappeared the Frogs had settled into a routine. Edgar and Alan took over the store. They all pretended not to notice that more people went missing nightly. They pretended not to notice the smell that seemed permiate everything around them telling themselves that it was only the changing of the tides that caused that smell in the air. It worked until the night Edgar was alone in the store and Posey appeared.

"Posey?" Edgar didn't want to believe his eyes. Posey looked exactly as she did the last time he'd seen her and that shouldn't be possible, Edgar's rational mind argued. It had been three years. She was almost thirteen and should have looked like a young teenager instead of a ten year old. Something was also wrong with her eyes. He remembered her eyes as being always laughing. Now her eyes were cold, hard marble.

"Posey?" Edgar said again even as he realized that this was not Posey, not his sister Posey not anymore.

"Come and give me a hug, big brother." The words were common, Posey had greeted him that way every morning. There was something wrong with the words this time. The tone was mocking and cold. The way she spoke them too knowing, too adult.

Unable to stop himself Edgar moved around the counter toward his younger sister who was holding up her arms waiting for him to hug her. He reached for her and touched her hand surprised to find it was ice cold and hard as stone. He was about to pull her into his arms when her smile turned into a snarl and her fangs appeared. Before Edgar could react a large wooden stake appeared in the center of Posey's chest. Looking up Edgar could see Alan's tense face above Posey's body, his hand still on the stake that was embeded in her chest.

"What happened?" Edgar asked still trying to process exactly what was going on around him.

"She was a vampire, I had to do it." Alan said grimly.

"Vampires aren't real." Edgar argued.

"I think I just proved they are." Alan said with surprising patience.

"And I think you know what we have to do." Alan continued. He handed Edgar a copy of Destroy All Vampires.

"Fight." Edgar agreed his expression as cold and hard as his brother's. Posey was completely gone thanks to the vampires and now Edgar was going to kill them all.


End file.
